In two connectors known in the art adapted to be mated with each other, a first connector has a plug, and a second connector has an insertion cavity; the plug is adapted to be inserted into the insertion cavity. A conductive terminal of the first connector is provided on the plug. A resilient arm of a conductive terminal of the second connector extends into the insertion cavity so as to elastically come into electrical contact with the conductive terminal of the first connector provided on the plug inserted into the insertion cavity.
During coupling of the first connector with the second connector, an electrical contact on the resilient arm slides a predetermined distance (a scratching distance) on a surface of the conductive terminal of the first connector, so as to scratch off an oxide layer on the surface of the conductive terminal of the first connector and ensure a good electrical contact. In the prior art, the conductive terminal of the first connector has to have a sufficient length in order to ensure that enough scratching distance exists between the conductive terminal of the first connector and the conductive terminal of the second connector. The conductive terminal of the first connector is thus relatively long, which results in a reduced resonant frequency, impedance mismatching, and reduced signal transmission performance when the first connector and the second connector are mated.